The flame princess
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Anna discovers that she has the power to create fire. Elsa must help her sister control her powers or risk letting the kingdom go up in flames. One of the prequel and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord. No flames, Anna won't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: (wearing sunglasses and head pounding) I'm getting too old, for this. **

**Anna: well I had fun. Besides it's time to publish our frozen fanfic.**

**Smoke: that's today!? Ok let's just get down to the story.**

**Anna: Yeah, but don't you wanna say some stuff first?**

**Smoke: don't wanna do it.**

**Anna: oh ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or any other character.**

_In the kingdom of Arendelle, there was a ruler named Queen Elsa, she had a power and she hid it from the kingdom. But that all changed on her coronation, she let it go and put Arendelle in a eletrnal winter. But thanks to her sister Anna, she learns to control her powers, and the two sisters never been happier. But something else is coming, that'll change their lives forever. _

Anna wakes up from her bed, gets dressed and walks downstairs for breakfast. She sees her older sister Elsa and a man wearing glasses"Morning Elsa, Smoke." Said Anna.

"Hey Anna." Said Smoke.

"So what brings you to Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"I got nothing else to do, back in my world." Said Smoke.

"I got paperwork to do." Said Elsa.

"That's boring." Said Smoke and about to drink some water but it's frozen. "Oh real mature Elsa."

"You should of thought of it before you drew on my face." Said Elsa.

"Hey you should never pass out when there's markers about." Said Smoke.

"Smoke, please don't prank Elsa." Said Anna.

"Sorry Anna, but I couldn't resist." Said Smoke.

"No pranks Smoke, I'm trying to run a kingdom like our parents did." Said Elsa.

"I got it." Said Smoke. "Besides, I'm gonna hang out with Mordo and Rigs." Smoke gets up and walks away. (A/N: ok there are some non frozen characters mentioned in this story, but they will not be seen.)

"Great guy." Said Anna and started eating her breakfast.

Meanwhile in the Southern Isles the former Prince named Hans is in the dungeon for attempted murder in Arendelle. He's chained to a wall and looks at the ground in shame. "Hello Hans." Said a voice.

"Who say that? Is that you my brothers?" Said Hans.

The figure revealed himself, he's wearing dark battle armor. "I am your friend." Said the dark figure.

"How did you get in?" Hans asked in fear.

"That's for me to know. But I have a offer for you." Said the dark figure.

"What is it?" Hans asked.

"I will set you free and you get your revenge on Arendelle. But you have to serve me." Said the dark figure.

"You want me to work for you only to set me free and destroy Arendelle?!" Hans exclaimed.

"Correct, regain your rightful place as king or rot in here for the rest of your days." Said the dark figure. "Do we have a deal?" The dark figure offers a handshake for Hans.

"Hm, I'll take my rightful place." Said Hans and shakes the dark figure's hand.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Anna is making a snowball to ambush Elsa when she takes a little walk. Then Olaf walks in the garden. "Hi Anna!" He said.

"Quiet Olaf, I'm trying to give Elsa the element of surprise." Said Anna.

But a snowball Anna on the back of the head, she turns around and sees Elsa. "Surprise!" Said Elsa.

Anna smirks and about to throw the snowball at Elsa, until Smoke runs in. "Anna, Elsa!" He cried out.

"Olaf!" Said Olaf and raises his hands.

"Yeah, Tahu has just called me and told me to tell you that prince Hans has escaped." Said Smoke.

Anna's smirk has turned into a state of shock. "What?" She said.

"He said that Prince Hans has escaped!" Olaf yelled out.

"They heard me Olaf." Said Smoke.

Anna's clutched her fists in anger. "Then let's go find him." Said Anna.

"What?!" Smoke and Elsa exclaimed.

"She said-

"We heard her Olaf!" Smoke cuts off Olaf.

Anna is heading straight to the castle and then she collapses and falls to the floor. "Anna!" Elsa shouted in panic.

Smoke checks her forehead and he can feel the heat from her forehead. "She's burning up! We need to get her to her room!" Said Smoke.

"Somebody! Help!" Elsa cried out.

Anna wakes up and finds herself in her room with Elsa and Smoke by her side. "Morning sleeping beauty." Said Smoke.

Anna and Elsa chuckled a bit and Anna starts to wonder what happened. "What am I doing in my room?" Anna asked.

"You collapsed. Elsa and I carried you to your room." Said Smoke.

"The doctor said that you're gonna fine, it's just a cold, it's not fatal and you're gonna be okay." Said Elsa.

"That's good." Said Anna.

"I already told Kristoff, and he's on his way." Said Smoke.

"Ok, thanks. But what about Hans he could be anywhere." Said Anna.

"Just get some rest. The other Justice Rangers will find him no time. If you need anything just ring the bell on your nightstand." Said Elsa as she and Smoke leave the room.

"Ok thanks." Said Anna and started to sleep.

Elsa closed the door and her smile widen and a tear goes down her face. "Was that a tear?" Smoke asked while smirking.

"Smoke let me tell you about Anna. She's my sister, she would do the same for me." Said Elsa. "If you had a sibling you would understand."

"I have a sister. She's in school, but she visits on weekends and holidays." Said Smoke.

"If you want, you can stay for dinner if you want?" Elsa asked.

"Um sure. But you may wanna give Anna some soup." Smoke suggested.

"I will." Said Elsa. Then she and Smoke walk to the the dining hall. But for some reason Elsa keeps getting the feeling that something bad is gonna happen, and it all started when Hans escaped.

**Anna: that was pretty good.**

**Smoke: I know.**

**Crumplezone and Ransack: (walks in) Hey boss!**

**Smoke: Crumplezone, Ransack it's been awhile.**

**Crumplezone: yeah we've been busy.**

**Ransack: got that right.**

**Smoke: well it's great to see you guys again.**

**Ransack: can we be in rise of the shadow lord?**

**Smoke: Maybe.**

**Crumplezone: that probably means no?**

**Anna: just let him think about it.**

**Smoke: Yeah just trust me. **

**Crumplezone and Ransack: cool (walks away)**

**Smoke: Ok you guys please review and **

**Smoke and Anna: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke: ok guys this is my last update before I go away.**

**Emmet: I hope you have a great time.**

**Smoke: I will. **

**Drake: can you bring me back a t shirt?**

**Smoke: Sure.**

**Sofia: well have fun.**

**Smoke: I will, you readers enjoy the new chapter of the flame princess.**

Elsa and Smoke were sitting in the dining room eating dinner, to Elsa it felt different without Anna, she was eating dinner with another person. Smoke is starting to notice Elsa feeling strange. "You ok Elsa?" Smoke asked.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine Smoke. It's just that it feels kinda weird without Anna." Said Elsa. "Ever since the great thaw, we became closer."

"I can see that. I may you were in your room for most of your childhood." Said Smoke.

"Yeah, I wish I had sleepovers with the other princesses and meet princes." Said Elsa. "But I got my cousin's experience being locked up in her self made prison."

"How long was she locked up?" Smoke asked.

"Since she was born, she had the power to heal but it's gone." Said Elsa.

"I know who you're talking about, me and High five ghost were Rapunzel's bodyguards for a day." Said Smoke.

"Oh, was that fun?" Elsa asked then drinks her water.

"It was okay." Said Smoke and eats his chicken.

"Well you're not bad Smoke." Said Elsa.

"Aw thanks, you're pretty cool for a person who has ice powers." Said Smoke.

"Thanks Smoke." Said Elsa. "So can you spend the night here?"

"Actually it's guys' night in the park and I got invited." Said Smoke.

"Oh well have fun Smoke." Said Elsa.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Said Smoke and gets off his chair and exist the dinning room. "Thanks for dinner." He said and leaves.

Elsa just sighed and looked at her plate. "Well I give it's just me." Said Elsa.

After Elsa finished her dinner she took a bath and a few minutes later Elsa puts on a robe and reads a book. Meanwhile Kristoff went to go check on Anna and she was resting. When Kristoff exits the room he sees Elsa walking back to her room with a cup of tea in her hands.

"She told me everything. But I'm glad she's ok." Said Kristoff.

"Well it gets worst." Said Elsa. "Hans has escaped."

"What?! How did that guy escaped!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"One if his brothers told me that he was in his cell and the next thing he knows he's gone. There was no bars broken, no holes, no nothing." Elsa explained.

"This sounds like magic, I know it." Said Kristoff.

"How can you be so sure?" Elsa asked.

"If the cell is still standing he either teleported out or open a portal." Said Kristoff.

"Those are good reasons. But if Hans comes here, we'll send him back to his cell." Said Elsa.

"Yeah good point." Said Kristoff. Then they heard something coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know but you stay here." Said Kristoff.

"You're gonna need back up." Said Elsa. Elsa and Kristoff walk downstairs and see some dark creatures wondering around the great hall.

Then a man in dark armor his helmet is covering his face except the mouth is there and sees the queen and ice harvester. "Ah Queen Elsa. We meet at last." He said.

"Who are you? How did you get get in here and how do you know my name?" Elsa demanded.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" The dark figure asked.

"That's different they come during the day and I meet them first!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Well my friends are dying to me you." Said the dark figure. The dark creatures look at Elsa and Kristoff and they walk towards the two. "Good bye Queen Elsa it hasn't be a pleasure." The dark figure opens a portal of darkness similar to the corridor of darkness from kingdom hearts and leaves.

Kristoff punches one of the creatures in the face, Elsa shoots icicles at the dark creatures. Kristoff and Elsa kept fighting the dark creatures until the dark creatures decide to form a dark golem. "Oh snap." Said Elsa.

In Anna's room, Anna is sound asleep until she hears Elsa screams. "Elsa!" Anna jolted up, she put a robe on and ran downstairs. When she reaches the grand hall she sees Elsa and Kristoff are avoiding the dark golem's attacks.

Anna starts to get angry. "Hey! Get away from my sister and boyfriend!" Anna shouted and a flame was formed from her fist. Then the dark golem is starting to get scared. The flames surrounds the dark golem and the golem fades into oblivion.

"Anna?" Elsa wondered. Anna comes to her senses and sees the fires, but Elsa gets back up and uses her powers to put the flames out. "Anna, what did you do?"

"I don't know, but I want you to stay away from me!" Said Anna.

"Anna, let me help you." Elsa begged.

"No I don't wanna hurt!" Anna cried out and ran back to her room. "Anna?"

**Smoke: that's it all folks. See you all on the 23rd!**

**Emmet: well have fun.**

**Smoke: Thanks Emmet, I'll watch the Lego movie when I get back.**

**Elsa: it's awesome.**

**Smoke: thanks Elsa. Well I'm gonna go do some last minute packing.**

**Drake: see you boss!**

**(In Anna's room)**

**Anna: I'm so excited!**

**Me: (another room) same here with the Lego movie!**

**Anna: I'm gonna start this party with a bang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drake: so bored.**

**Smoke: Tell me about it.**

**Drake: maybe you should write?**

**Smoke: ok, fine. **

**Cyrus: maybe you can do mine next?**

**Smoke: maybe I'm thinking about updating royal adventures.**

**Cyrus: oh ok.**

Anna enters her room and slams the door, she sits on her bed. "What's wrong with me? I created flames from my hands?" She asked herself. Then she realizes that since she had her heart frozen by Elsa, if she strike Elsa with her powers, she'll burst into flames.

Then someone knocks on the door. "Anna? It's me Elsa. Can I come in?" Elsa asked.

"Go away, Elsa!" said Anna. When those words hit Elsa's ears it brought a old memory when she and Anna were kids.

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow." Elsa replied and walked to her room.

"Well I'll bunk with Sven." said Kristoff and walks to the stables.

"Are you sure? I can set up a guest room." Elsa suggested.

"Nah! I'm used to it." said Kristoff and walked to the stables.

Elsa enters her room and begins to think that Anna is starting to shut herself out like Elsa did. "Don't shut me out Anna." said Elsa and went to bed.

The next morning Elsa walk straight to the door of Anna's room and knocked three times. "Anna? It's me Elsa. Why don't you come down for breakfast and we'll talk about this." said Elsa.

"Not hungry!" said Anna through the door.

"Ok, just don't the same mistake I did." said Elsa and walked to the dinning hall.

Meanwhile in the stables Cyrus and Olaf are building a snowman. (A/N: yeah I know it. A snowman building a snowman.) "This is starting to look good." said Cyrus admiring the snowman.

"Yeah it almost looks like me." said Olaf. Then they hear snoring coming from the stables. "Was that Sven?" Olaf wondered.

"I don't think so?" said Cyrus and walks to the stables and see Kristoff sleeping on a pile of hay. "Hey wake up!" Kristoff jolted and looks around and sees Cyrus.

"Really Cyrus?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"Hey don't change the subject Kristoff! What are you doing here?" Cyrus asked. "Did you and Anna get into a fight last night?"

"No, she wanted to be alone. She has powers, like Elsa. But she has fire." said Kristoff.

"Wait Anna has powers?!" Cyrus wondered.

"Yes, there were these dark creatures but Anna took them out with her powers and ran to her room." said Kristoff.

"Well maybe Elsa is talking to her right now." said Olaf.

"Maybe." Kristoff replied.

After Elsa was finished her breakfast she went to go check on Anna. "Anna are you okay?" Elsa asked but Anna didn't reply back. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on out and play!" Elsa sang.

"No! Just go away Elsa!" Anna replied.

"Anna! I'm not gonna sit here and let you isolate yourself. I can help you, we can go the trolls and figure this out!" said Elsa. "When you're ready to talk, come and find me." said Elsa walks away.

Anna starts to think about it and she realizes that this is just like when she and Elsa were little and Elsa shut herself out because she didn't want to hurt her. But the only thing that hurt Elsa hurt was Anna's feelings. Anna is doing the same thing with Elsa, shutting everyone out because of her powers.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." said Anna and started crying.

Meanwhile Kristoff has just packed up his things and got on the boat. He looks around and only sees Cyrus and Olaf, he was hoping that Anna would say good bye but she's not there. "Kristoff!" He turns around and sees Anna running straight towards him.

"Anna?" Kristoff wondered and Anna hugged him.

"I'm sorry Kristoff, but I didn't want to hurt you and Elsa." said Anna.

"It's alright, I understand. But I'm going to the Southern Isles to find out how did Hans escaped?" said Kristoff.

"Hans' escape?" Cyrus asked.

"Maybe he got help?" Olaf wondered.

"Just come safe ok." said Anna.

"I will." said Kristoff and kisses Anna. After that Kristoff got on the ship and it leaves the habour.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Olaf whispered to Cyrus.

"I'm ok Olaf." said Anna. "I'm gonna go find Elsa. I'll see you guys later."

Elsa is in the library signing some paperwork and finished the last one. "Ok, that's all my paperwork." She sees a letter from Weselton. "Oh great, another letter from Weasel town." said Elsa and wrote a letter and put it in the finished pile.

"Elsa." The queen turns around and sees Anna. She's surprised that Anna is out of her room.

"Are you ready to talk?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for shutting you out. I was only doing that to protect you and my friends." said Anna. "I don't know if I was born or cursed with these powers? But I don't want to hurt anyone." said Anna a little worried and a flame appeared on her hand. "Oh no!" Anna grabbed a cup of water and poured it on her hand.

"I was drinking that." said Elsa.

"Sorry sis. But bottom line I'm sorry." said Anna.

"Apology accepted. I'll help you control this power but first we go to the trolls for help." said Elsa.

"I know. I hope it's not a curse." said Anna.

"Anna, I was born with my powers and I'm okay with it." said Elsa. "Well there were some problems, but I learned to control it."

"Ok, so we'll go tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yes we'll go tonight at 9." said Elsa.

"Got it." said Anna. "Another letter from Weasel town!?" She noticed the letter.

"Yes, they never give up." Elsa whined. "The Duke was a jerk."

**Cyrus: you did a good job.**

**Smoke: thanks man.**

**Drake: yeah it's not bad, at least it's not a Elsanna fanfic.**

**Smoke: I hate those stories, they're messed. Seriously they're sisters, not lovers.**

**Drake: are you gonna tell that to tell?**

**Smoke: they're like the yaoi shippers in the kingdom hearts archive. No one likes to see Elsa and Anna making out. If you're a Elsanna person suck it up. I'm a Kristanna fan, and that's it.**

**Drake: what about icebreaker. **

**Smoke: I'm 50/50.**

**Sofia: it's really great Smoke.**

**Smoke: have you seen the rise of the guardians archive for frozen? I don't even ship those and it's kinda like jawbreaker. **

**Cyrus: what's jawbreaker?**

**Drake: RalphXVanellope fanfics.**

**Cyrus: ok you people make me sick! Vanellope is 9 and Ralph is in his 20s or 30s! Plus it's a crime against the movies and nature! **

**Smoke: I agree and if they ship any of those couples I hate. They're gonna have to suck it up. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smoke: (taking a look at my story list) hm I think I'll update ice slackers first, then Star quest, Termial 6, the elemental warrior or Mordecai and Rigby vs the creepy world of Disney.**

**Cyrus: do my story after this.**

**Smoke: I'm gonna do ice slackers after this.**

**Cyrus: Well that's cool.**

**Smoke: Yeah, can you bring in Duncan, Scott, Mike and Cameron here.**

**Cyrus: sure (walks out)**

Anna, Elsa, Cyrus and Olaf are entering the valley of the Living Rock by foot. "Look Cyrus! They sky's awake." said Olaf pointing at the northern lights.

"Wow!" said Cyrus.

Anna and Elsa walk to the center of valley. "Hello Grand Pabbie! We need your help!" Elsa cried out.

Then some rocks roll towards the two sisters and they revealed to be the trolls. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna? What brings you two here?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"We need your help, Anna has powers, we don't know if she was born or cursed?" Elsa asked.

Grand Pabbie takes grabs Anna's hand looks at it. "Anna, you were born with the power." He said.

"Oh that's good. Right?" Anna asked.

"No Anna, it's not good." said Grand Pabbie. "I fear that if you live in fear like your sister."

"Oh, so it's bad if I don't control it?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" Grand Pabbie and Elsa said in unison.

"Don't worry I'm gonna teach Anna to control her powers." said Elsa.

"Fire and ice don't work together, but it is our only hope." said Grand Pabbie.

"Elsa and I are good sisters. It's been that way after the great thaw." said Anna.

"Very well. But remember Anna do not let fear control you." said Grand Pabbie.

"Got it!" Anna replied.

The next morning Anna and Elsa are in the garden of Arendelle. "Ok Elsa what do you want me to do? Learn to make magic or something?" Anna asked.

"No Anna. Your power is created to your emotions, so all you need to breath." said Elsa.

"Breathing? Really?!" Anna whinned.

"Anna you have to start small. So we're going do breathing exercises." said Elsa.

"Ok fine." said Anna.

"Ok clear your mind and breathe." said Elsa. Anna and Elsa breath calmly.

"Ok mind cleared." said Anna and some steam is forming.

"Anna your steaming." Elsa warned her sister.

Anna calmed down and the steam went away. "Sorry I'm trying my best." said Anna.

"I know you are, but I don't want Arendelle to burn because of you." said Elsa.

"Well I'm trying my best. But there are some things I can't clear up." said Anna. "If Kristoff made to the Southern isles and Hans still out there!" Then the snow around her started to melt around her. Her body is starting to heat up and flames are formed around her fists.

"Anna, calm down!" Elsa cried out.

"I'm trying! But I can't stop the flames!" Anna shouted.

"Just breathe!" Elsa cried out.

Anna closes her eyes and started breathing calmly. The flames died down and Anna fell to her knees. "Sorry Elsa." said Anna with her head down.

"It's alright Anna. This is why I'm gonna help you." said Elsa.

Then Cyrus enters the garden and sees the melted snow around Anna. "Maybe I should teach how to control her powers. I know how to use my powers." said Cyrus.

"Um Cyrus, I'm Anna's teacher because I've been where she is." said Elsa.

"Ok sure thing Elsa." said Cyrus. He walks away and thought he should of gone with Kristoff.

Meanwhile in Arendelle marketplace Cyrus and Olaf are walking minding their own business. "I wonder if Anna can control her power?" Olaf wondered.

"I'm sure she will Olaf. It's not like Anna's gonna run away." said Cyrus. Then Cyrus and Olaf stop and see a person in dark robe with the hood up.

"You don't think that person he here to kill us?" Olaf asked scared.

"No but we should follow him or her." said Cyrus. "That person could be trouble."

"Good idea! We'll be silent as the night. Whatever that means?" said Olaf.

"Let's go." said Cyrus as he and Olaf followed the hooded person.

**Smoke: well it's all I got.**

**(Duncan, Scott, Mike and Cameron enter the room)**

**Mike: you wanted to see us?**

**Smoke: yes as you can see I put up a poll to decide who will be the main characters for a future story of mine. Two of you will be the stars of that story.**

**Duncan: Cool.**

**Smoke: yeah, but anyway I'll let you know who'll win.**

**Cameron: what's the story gonna be about?**

**Smoke: I'm still working on the details. **

**Scott: well hurry up.**

**Smoke: don't rush me! I hate it when people rush me.**

**Scott: easy man!**

**Smoke: ok just go. (They leave the room) anyway please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Mike and Cameron enter the studio)**

**Mike: man I don't know why people hated transformers 4 I thought it was good.**

**Cameron: same here.**

**Mike: I think Michael Bay spends most of the film's budget on explosives and gets rid of the new characters for the sequel.**

**Cameron: I agree.**

**Mike: plus Smoke wanted me to update this story.**

Cyrus and Olaf are following the hooded figure, they've been walking for hours until they reach the forest. Until they came to a stop and see the hooded figure standing in the middle of the forest. "What is he or she doing?" Olaf asked.

"I don't know but we need to be quiet." Cyrus whispered.

Then a portal opens up and a smallwhite and light blue metal person comes out. "Hello Metus." said the cloaked figure.

"Enough talk, the shadow lord is growing impatience." said Metus.

"I know, but i discovered something about Anna. She has discovered her powers and she scared, I can use her fear go burn Arendelle along with everyone in the kingdom." said the hooded figure.

"But what about Princess Anna and Prince Cyrus? They're fireproof." said Metus.

"You leave them to me." The hooded figure removed his hood and revealed to be Hans.

Olaf dropped his jaw. "That's Hans!" He shook's Cyrus' arm.

"Well let's bring him back to the Southern Isles." said Cyrus and walked out out the bushes. "Sorry to drop in but this is a no attacking kingdom." He smirks and flames formed in his fists.

"Ah the prince of Arendelle, we meet at last." said Hans. "I have heard of you since my imprisonment."

"At least I'm a real prince unlike you." said Cyrus.

"No, you are wrong. I was born and raised into royality, you were just asked!" said Hans and aura of darkness formed in his fist.

"That's because Anna and Elsa gave me a home and I earned my title." said Cyrus. "You are consumed by greed and power."

"You will regret the day that we met you freak!" Hans shouted.

"No! You're regret the day you came back to Arendelle." said Cyrus and throws a fireball at Hans.

Hans dodges the fireball and smirks. "My turn." said Hans. He takes off his robe and he's wearing a dark armor. Then slashes a dark wave at Cyrus, but Cyrus dodges the attack.

"Whoa!" said Cyrus.

"Impressed?" Metus asked. "You should be. Hans has dark powers and armor, with this we'll invade Arendelle."

"That's not gonna happen." said Cyrus.

"It will." said Metus. "Finish him off Hans." He opens a portal and enters the portal and disappears.

"Now let's finish this!" said Hans and his armor helmet is summoned. Cyrus dodges the dark balls and jumps in the air. Then ice forms on his fists and hits Hans but it had no effect on him.

"I'm just getting started." said Cyrus. Cyrus shoots lightning from his hands but Hans blocks the attack and counters the lightning attack to Cyrus. Cyrus summons a titan made of ice kinda like Marshmallow but the head similar to a robot'a head.

Hans summons a knight golem made of darkness and they battle it out. But the dark knight golem punches a hole into the ice Titan killing it. Then Cyrus shoots flames at the dark knight golem and it fades into oblivion.

Cyrus runs towards Hans and raised his right fist with a flame. But Hans grabbed his fist and he didn't feel a thing from the burning fist. "You think you can defeat darkness? You're wrong! Darkness cannot be defeat, it grows and cosumes people until there's no light." said Hans.

Then Hans throws Cyrus off the cliff and lands in the snow and gets knocked out. Olaf gets thrown off too and lands in the snow. "Olaf!" Cyrus jolted and sees that he's back in Arendelle castle. "I'm back home." said Cyrus.

Cyrus exits his room and sees that it's night time. He walks through the halls and sees the King and Queen of Arendelle's portrait but without the black sheet of fabric over it. He enters the great hall and sees young Anna and Elsa playing with Elsa's powers.

"Wow, they had a lot fun when they were kids. But what am I doing here?" Cyrus asked.

Anna was jumping from snow mound to snow mound. Then Cyrus sees the snow mounds melting after Anna jumps from them. Then Elsa accidentally hits Anna with her power. But instead of being knocked out she gets back up. "Elsa why did you hit me?" Young Anna asked.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too!" said Young Elsa.

Young Anna got a little angry and grabbed Elsa's right arm and she screams in pain because she's burning the arm. Then they both passed out from striking themselves from their powers. Then the King and Queen opens the door and see their passed out daughters.

Then when Cyrus wakes up he finds himself in a hut. He wonders how he got here, but Grand Pabbie walks in. "Ah you're awake. I feared the worst." said Grand Pabbie.

"Where's Olaf?" Cyrus asked.

"He's safe, and with the young ones." Grand Pabbie asked. "Owe found you two in the snow and brought you here."

"That's good. Hans is back and he has powers of darkness." said Cyrus.

Grand Pabbie was shocked after hearing this. "It can't be." He said.

"What is it?" Cyrus asked.

Grand Pabbie takes out a scroll and rolls it on the ground. "There is a propchey about a warrior consumer and wielder of darkness. But he was defeated by a warrior with a pure heart and pure light defeated him. Now he's returning." said Grand Pabbie.

"Who?" Cyrus asked.

"The shadow lord." Grand Pabbie answered. "There are 12 signs of his returning."

Cyrus looks at the scroll and sees images of the fists of Justice, Maleficent's horns, 6 gems and a girl surrounded by flames. "Wait the first three happened before." said Cyrus.

"What do you mean?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"The first sign was Klorgbane, the second was Maleficent, the thrid was the Ultima gems." said Cyrus. "Plus Anna's power is revealed!"

"That was recent." Grand Pabbie replied.

"But what about the other images?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know about the others,but they'll happen soon." said Grand Pabbie.

"Hey is it okay if I take this back to Arendelle?" Cyrus asked.

"Of course. Bring it back when you're done." Grand Pabbie answered.

Cyrus grabs the scroll and heads out the door. "Come on Olaf, we're going home." said Cyrus.

"Coming!" Olaf replied and followed Cyrus.

**Mike: well there we go.**

**Cameron: I hope Smoke gets back soon.**

**Mike: Same here buddy, same here. Pleae review and **

**Amber: (runs in) stop! Someone flamed Smoke!**

**Mike: (read the review) oh come on! That's a running gag! Rigby always gets punched as seen in death punches and and Jinxed.**

**Cameron: I don't like the name that guy called him. **

**Mike: well he's a jerk and I hope karama hits him.**

**Amber: oh yeah that's true. See you guys later. (Walks away)**

**Mike: alright please review and **

**Mike and Cameron; stay frosty!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Walking with the Guardians of the Galaxy)**

**Me: ok that's the tour of the base.**

**Rocket: Well this place ain't too bad.**

**Star-lord: yeah not bad.**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Star lord: we're glad to be part of the Justice Rangers.**

**Gamora: yes not bad.**

**Star-lord: so what's with the construction?**

**Me: Let's just say a four year old who is also a killer trashed the base, just because i was standing up to another author's OC who is in Ultima gems.**

**Rocket: You mean that little girl with the knives has a boyfriend?! What the fuck does he sees in her besides a knife in her hands?**

**Me: the boyfriend's worst then her. He tried to kill me by blowing up my car.**

**Groot: I am Groot! **

**Me: yeah, he won't give up until I'm dead.**

**Rocket: Yeah well Blake hasn't met me! (Cocks gun)**

**(Cheetor and Cyrus enter the room with cuts and bruises on their bodies)**

**Let's get down to the chapter.**

Elsa is exiting the kitchen with a cup of tea in hands, then Cyrus walks in Elsa's office. "Elsa, there you are!" said Cyrus.

"Cyrus?! I was worried sick about you! Are you okay?" Elsa asked worried about her apdopted little brother.

"I'm fine. Well there are a few things you should know." said Cyrus.

"What do you do or break?" Elsa asked in serious tone.

"Nothing but i found Hans in the woods." said Cyrus.

"He's in Arendelle!?" Elsa exclaimed and ice starts to form around her.

"Calm down! But he's not alone." said Cyrus.

"Let me guess the Duke of Weaselton or as I like to call it Weasltown?" Elsa chuckled.

"Yes." Cyrus answered and Elsa stopped chuckling. "He came from a ship from Weaseltown and he was talking to a Bionicle, but don't work it's not Makuta, his name is Metus and he's as big as Olaf, if he was sitting on a rock."

"Oh dear, this is not good." said Elsa.

"I know but the trolls found me and healed me after my fight with Hans." said Cyrus and Elsa started laughing.

"You got beaten by a guy with no powers?!" Elsa continued laughing and dropped to the floor.

"He has dark powers and armor." said Cyrus and Elsa stopped laughing and got up.

"He has powers?" Elsa asked,

"Yeah, but I saw something else that involved you and Anna were you kids." said Cyrus.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anna is walking down hall until she heard Cyrus and Elsa talking. She heard that she burned Elsa when they were kids after Elsa stuck Anna with her power Anna gasped softly and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Elsa's office Cyrus and Elsa are still talking until Elsa noticed a scroll in Cyrus' hand. "What is that?" She asked.<p>

"A scroll." Cyrus places the scroll on the table and shows it to Elsa. "Any of theses look familiar?" Cyrus asked.

Elsa looks at the scroll and sees horns and 6 gems. "Wait that's Maleficent and the Ultima gems! But what's with the fists?" said Elsa.

"Klorgbane, you know he giant baby that Skips has to fight every 157 years." said Cyrus.

"Oh yeah, you told me about that when our cousins came to visit." said Elsa crossing her arms.

"Hey Sofia asked me to go on patrol and I needed to get away from this castle full of girls." said Cyrus. "Plus Olaf was hanging out with Rapuznel's lizard. AtbleS it was nice hanging out with Mordecai and Rigby."

Elsa then notices the picture of a girl on fire. (A/N: if there any hunger games fan out there, yes I know it's a reference I see it now.) "Is that Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Pabbie told me that these are signs to the shadow lord's returning, again not Makuta." said Cyrus. "But Klorgbane, Maleficent, the Ultima gems and Anna's new powers are signs to his returning. But I don't know about the other ones."

"Is this a bad thing?" Elsa asked.

"No she had this power when she was born, this must be something else." said Cyrus.

"I'll go find her and take her to the trolls myself." said Elsa.

Cyrus grabs Elsa's wrist. "What are you crazy? What if she gets scared and burned the castle down with us in it?" Cyrus exclaimed.

"I am not keeping a secret from my sister, I kept a secret for 13 years and I'm not making the same mistake again." said Elsa and walked to Anna's room. "Anna?" She knocked on Anna's bedroom door but no reply.

"You're making a mistake!" said Cyrus.

"I'm doing what's right." said Elsa and knocked again but no reply. Elsa opened the door and looks at her bed. "Anna isn't it a little late for bed?" Elsa lift the covers and sees pillows in Anna's place.

Cyrus sees that Anna is gone. "Maybe she's hiding somewhere?" He suggested.

"She's not, her winter outfit is gone. She ran away!" said Elsa.

"Oh man, I think she easdroped on us." said Cyrus. "She probably feels bad about hurting you?"

"You think so?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, you told me that you ran away once." said Cyrus.

"Yes because I didn't want to hurt anyone." said Elsa.

"Then let's check the north mountain." said Cyrus and walks to the courtyard.

Elsa follows his brother into the courtyard. "Wait, how are we suppose to get to the north mountain I'll freeze the fjord, plus there are wolves at night." said Elsa concerned.

"Who says we're walking?" Cyrus asked smirking and then whistled, a whit dragon with dark blue wings, dark blue underbelly, and blue eyes lands in the courtyard. "Hey Blizzard." Cyrus greeted the dragon.

"Well it could get us there faster." said Elsa.

Cyrus and Elsa mounted on the dragon's back. "And you said having a pet dragon was a bad idea." said Cyrus.

"That because it still is and he dragged me in the lake this morning." said Elsa.

"He likes you." said Cyrus and pats Blizzard's and he flies up.

"You know he did dragged Anna in the lake last mouth and she got a cold." said Elsa.

"Ok he felt really bad about that." said Cyrus.

* * *

><p>After flying for awhile they land near the ice castle, the two royals mount off the dragon and Marshmallow greets them and the ice dragon. "Hey Marshmallow!" said Cyrus.<p>

Marshmallow grunts in a friendly way, then Blizzard and Marshmallow started to play mercy. Blizzard slaps Marshmallow's hands and laughs. Elsa sighs and walks inside the ice castle.

"Are you sure she's here?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sure of it." Cyrus replied.

Then they hear humming coming form upstairs and it sound familiar. "Anna!" Cyrus and Elsa cheered and ran upstairs and see Anna humming and turling.

"Anna! You had me worried sick!" Elsa exclaimed and to hug Anna but she went right thought her, no really it happened. It was a hologram.

"Surprise." said a woman with dark hair, has a necklace with a snowflake, a ice crown, a dress similar to Elsa's but a different style and dark aqua blue walks in the room.

"What the?" Cyrus wondered. Then a skeletal/mechanical velociraptor with asymmetrical, cyborg-like robot walks in. "Welcome home queen Elsa and Prince Cyrus." He said.

"Dinobot! How could you?!" Elsa shouted.

"Oh you're thinking about the original. I'm different from him. I'm Dinobot II!" said Dinobot II.

"And you are?" Elsa asked.

"I'm you." said the woman.

Elsa was confused at that response until it hits her like a lightning bolt. "You're me?! But how?!" Elsa asked.

"Oh if I tell you it wouldn't be a secret anymore." said Dark Elsa. Let's just call her that for now.

"What have you done with Anna?!" Cyrus asked furious.

"We don't have her, but when we do find her we'll show you where you are." said Dark Elsa.

"Or what's left if you!" Dinobot II chuckled and takes his razor sharp claws out. Dark Elsa and Dinobot II step closer to Cyrus and Elsa.

"Got any ideas brother?" Elsa asked.

"Yes I do." said Cyrus his flames ignites and punches the ground and the two royals fall down to the floor below Elsa glares at Cyrus. "I know I'll fix it later."

"If you live long enough!" said Dinobot II. Then he and Dark Elsa jumps down but luckey Elsa and Cyrus use their ice powers to freeze the duo. Dark Elsa was upside down and Dinobot II was on the second floor well half his legs were facing Dark Elsa's face.

"Do something!" Dark Elsa commanded.

"Oh I am." said Dinobot II. He's taking pictures of Dark Elsa's panties on his phone.

"Free us!" Dark Elsa shouted.

Elsa and Cyrus mount on Blizzard and fly away. Dinobot II and Dark Elsa are free from their trap and they see Elsa and Cyrus escaping. "They may have gotten away but now they won't have anywhere to go." said Dinobot II.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Cyrus returned to Arendelle and mount off Blizzard. "Freeze! By the order of the king!" One of the guards shouted and aimed crossbows at the two.<p>

"What are you doing? it's us!" Cyrus exclaimed. They were handcuffed and brought to the throne room and they see someone who they didn't want to see. It was prince Hans or should I say King Hans.

"Hans?!" Cyrus and Elsa exclaimed.

"It's King Hans now and welcome to my kingdom." said Hans.

"It's my kingdom Hans!" Elsa shouted.

"Actually you, Cyrus and Anna are nobodies here except threats. They have no memory of you two being the royal family." said Hans.

"We'll still stop you!" said Elsa.

"That's not gonna happen. Once Dinobot II finds Anna, you'll all be out of the picture for good." said Hans. "Now throw them into their new rooms." Hans commanded the guards. Then Blizzard breaks through the windows and breathes icky breath at the guards.

"What the hell?!" Hans exclaimed. Blizzard roars at Hans right in front of his face and Hans screams like a little girl.

"Cyrus we have to leave now!" said Elsa.

"Blizzard stand down!" Cyrus commanded and Blizzard let Elsa and Cyrus mount on his back and fly away. In the skies people were scared by the dragon flying over the town.

"We need a place to hide. Let's go to Corona." said Elsa.

"Seriously?!" said Cyrus. "But what about Olaf and Sven?

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They're family Cyrus, we would do the same for them." said Elsa.

* * *

><p>Back in Arendelle Hans looks at the damage that Blizzard has left and he's furious. "Double the search I want Anna found dead or alive!" Hans commanded.<p>

**Groot: I am Groot!**

**Rocket: Yeah shit just got real!**

**Cheetor: Hey boss heads up Stasis pod coming in India! **

**Me: thanks for the report, let's get going!**

**Star-lord: we'll take my ship.**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Dinobot: I will assist you in battle.**

**Cyrus: uh cool.**

**Me: Alright let's roll. Please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Me in the kitchen, eating a sandwich)**

**Mordecai: (walks in with Rigby)hey man you know that Bionicle vs Ever After High thing you did?**

**Me: Let me guess they wanna be Justice Rangers? **

**Rigby: Stupid idea right?**

**Me: I would rather have a facehugger attack me, rather then let those guys on this team. **

**Mordecai: Yeah I mean we did a rant about that. **

**Me: Yeah, and yet they don't see that I hate their franchise. But bottom line hell no, not gonna happen!**

**Mordecai: Glad to hear it. Did you see the new Avengers trailer?**

**Me: Yes both epic and creepy at the same time.**

Elsa and Cyrus are riding on Blizzard and flying away from Arendelle, after finding out that Hans has become the king of Arendelle, everyone is against them, and worst of all Anna has ran away to who knows where. "Let's see so far we lost our home and everyone hates us." said Cyrus.

"Plus Anna ran away and we don't know where she is?" said Elsa.

"This is gonna be tough, they have an army and it's just the two of us." said Cyrus.

"I know." said Elsa.

"Let's find Anna, and then head straight to Corona." said Cyrus.

"No. Corona first, then find Anna." said Elsa.

Blizzard lands in the forest so Elsa and Cyrus can talk. "Cyrus, listen to me. With the help of Rapunzel and Crytsal we can find Anna faster." said Elsa.

"No, that would give Hans and his new army some time to find Anna." said Cyrus.

"If we get help, we can Anna faster." said Elsa.

"No the more time we waste going to get help, Anna would probably be captured by Hans." said Cyrus.

"We need Rapuznel and Crystal's help. We're going to their kingdom and that's final." said Elsa.

Cyrus groans in defeat. "Fine! Let's go." Cyrus complained. Cyrus and Elsa mounted on Blizzard and flew off. But Dinobot II peaks out of hiding behind some rocks.

"So they are going to Corona. Perfect once I find Anna I will make them come out of hiding like the rats they are." Dinobot II smirked evily and runs off.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Anna is walking through the forest, she couldn't believe that she hurt Elsa when they were kids. So she packed everything that she grabbed anything she needs and ran away.

"I can't believe that I hurt Elsa. Who am I?" Anna asked herself. After she set up camp she placed a bunch of woods in a pit and started a campfire. No she didn't bring matches she shoots a fireball at the pile of woods. "Ah, nice and warm."

Meanwhile Dark Elsa, Metus and Dinobot II are spying on Anna from a distance. "We found our target." said Metus.

"Ok here's the plan." said Dark Elsa.

Back at the campsite Anna is trying to keep warm from the cold. "Hey Anna." Anna looks up and sees someone dressed up as Olaf. "It's me Olaf." said Metus.

Anna knew that this is a trick so she decided to play along. "Why 'Olaf', you look different." said Anna.

"Well I have been working out." 'Olaf' replied.

"Oh really, with who?" Anna asked smugly.

"Um with Bulkhead." said 'Olaf.'

Anna glares at 'Olaf.' "Gotcha!" Anna throws a fireball at 'Olaf' or should I say Metus.

"You're clever than I thought." said Metus.

Anna grabs Metus. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Anna asked furiously. Then energy bolt is fired at Anna, but luckily she dodges the shot. "What the?"

"You fools we need her alive!" said Metus.

"Oh shut up!" said Dinobot II and Dark Elsa emerging from their hiding spots.

"Elsa? You look different." said Anna.

"I'm the same Elsa, but different timeline." said Dark Elsa.

"So wait it that means that I'm not there?" Anna asked.

"Correct." said Dark Elsa.

"King Hans wants you back in Arendelle." said Metus.

"Wait, King Hans? What kind of hell am I in?" Anna asked.

"In the dungeon soon." said Dinobot II.

Anna decided the only thing to do, run. The three villains started to chase Anna, until they reach a frozen lake which Anna has crossed. Anna decided to use her power and melt the lake. "Come and get me now!" Anna exclaimed. Dark Elsa freezes the lake again. "Oh right dark evil Elsa."

Dinobot II transforms to his raptor mode and lets Metus mount on his back, Dark Elsa creates ice skates and they head straight to Anna. "Checkmate." said Dark Elsa.

Anna forms a fireball in her fist and throws it like a baseball pitcher and throws but not at the villains. "You have to improve your aiming." said Dinobot II.

"Wasn't aiming for you." said Anna. The ice starts to melt and three bad guys fall into the freezing water.

When Dark Elsa emerges from the water only to see that Anna is no where to be seen. "Great." She complained.

Back at Arendelle King Hans is furious. "So let me get this straight, you lost her?!" Hans exclaimed.

"Well when you put it that way so yeah." said Metus.

"Hard to believe the master picked you idiots." said Hans.

"If I may King Hans, I know Elsa and Cyrus' location." said Dinobot II.

"Where are they?" Hans asked.

Meanwhile in Corona Elsa has explained everything to Rapunzel. "Whoa Anna has fire powers?!" Rapuznel asked.

"Yeah, just like me I had it when we were kids." said Elsa.

Meanwhile Cyrus is sound asleep in the guest bedroom, then the door opens and a 15 year old girl wearing a light blue dress, long platinum blonde hair that reaches her thighs, blue eyes, some freckles on the bridge on her nose opens the door and hits Cyrus with a pillow. "Crystal! I was having a nice dream, where I was in a land of chocolate." said Cyrus.

"Well you know Blizzard? He dropped me in the river!" said Crystal.

"That's his way of saying I like you." said Cyrus.

"I wish Anna was here, so I can be dry." said Crystal.

"But since I'm up I got something to show you." Cyrus gets out of bed and walks over to his bag and takes out the scroll that he got from the trolls. "These are all signs of something bad is coming."

"That's Maleficent right?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, Elsa had some problems with prisoner X during the Ultima gems." said Cyrus.

"How so?" Crystal asked.

"Ever seen a little kid holding knives?" Cyrus asked.

"No." Crystal replied.

"Me neither when I heard about Prisoner X." said Cyrus.

Meanwhile a boat from Arendelle is sailing to Corna. "Just you wait freaks we're coming." said Dinobot II.

**Me: Well that put my mind off today.**

**Raven: off what?**

**Me: I thought I told you no you can't join the Justice Rangers.**

**Raven: But Smoke **

**Grimlock: (drags Raven Queen out)**

**Mordecai: I see what you mean.**

**Rigby: She won't give up until she's on the team.**

**Me: I'll let her on the team (Mordecai and Rigby's eyes widened) when pigs fly. Please review**

**Madie: (pops out of nowhere) and stay frosty! **

**Me: Get out of here! (Chases her out)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: (on my iPad) Alright, well Mocking Jay is next for Aw what, but I'll do the trailer reaction to Jurassic world. **

**(An alarm is heard)**

**Me: The watchtower is under attack, that's not good. Cheetor let's go!**

**Cheetor: Who's attacking?**

**Me: Don't know, but we need find out and stop them. **

**Cheetor: Should we call for back up?**

**Me: Martian Manhunter has sented a distress signal to the Justice League members. I'll do the same for any Justice Rangers.**

**The Scarlett warrior is owned by jakevoronkov1.**

Cyrus is walking through the halls and walks into Elsa's guest room. "Hey sis." said Cyrus.

"I'm worried about her Cyrus. What if something bad happens to Anna?" Elsa asked.

"You still got me." said Cyrus.

"Thanks that made me better." said Elsa sarcastically.

"I miss her too. She always brought a warm bright happiness when she walks in a room. The way she laughs and fills the castle with fun." said Cyrus. "The way that, Blizzard?"

"You like it when Anna gets dropped in the water by Blizzard?" Elsa asked.

"No Blizzard is dragging Crystal to the lake." said Cyrus.

When blizzard drops Crystal in the lake. "Cyrus!" Crystal shouted.

"Aw man." said Cyrus. "What else is gonna happen?"

Then Rapunzel's father walks into the guest room. "Cyrus, Elsa." He said.

"Uncle Robert, I'm sorry about Blizzard." said Cyrus.

"It's ok, these things happen, there's someone that needs to talk to you two." said King Robert.

* * *

><p>As Elsa and Cyrus walked into The library, they saw Scarlett, Rapunzel, and Korra talking with each other about their strategy.<p>

"And there they are." Elsa said.

The three looked up and smiled as Korra walked over and rubbed Cyrus' head. "Hey there, kiddo." Korra said.

"Look, I may be like the little brother you never had, Korra, but that doesn't mean you need to do that." Cyrus said.

"Point taken." Korra smiled as Cyrus took her in a side hug.

"Why? Why does this guy exist?!" Scarlett cried out as Rapunzel waved her fan to cool her off.

"I know right?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, a prince who takes advantage of princesses to gain the throne and give him shadow powers. Such a brilliant idea, Shadow Lord!" Korra shouted as her banged on the table next to her, causing the items on it to jump up and then fall down again.

Then Crystal walks in the room wet from Blizzard's drop. "Blizzard?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah." said Crystal.

But he has back up. A Bionicle named Metus, a Dinobot clone and to make matters worst a evil version of Elsa." said Cyrus.

"That's creepy." said Crystal.

"I agree." Scarlett said. "I absolutely despise someone who takes advantage of us women. I want him dead!"

"Just like Maleficent?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, I did order my troops to spare her, but I had a perfectly good reason in my eyes. While I knew we had to defeat her, I still respect her as a villain. But the Shadow lord made her too powerful." said Scarlett

"Understood." Crystal said. "But Hans?"

"I wouldn't even spit in his direction." said Scarlett.

"But we some fire power, and big guns." said Cyrus.

"Like who?" Crystal asked her cousin.

"Like the Dinobots, Combacticons, S.M.A.S.H or anybody?" Cyrus suggested.

"Well maybe I can be some help." said Takanuva. "We should find Anna before Hans does."

"Thanks for shedding some light Takanuva." said Korra.

"Oh that's real funny." Takanuva gave Korra a straight look on his face.

"Yeah, I know." said Korra.

"But we're not killing Hans. It's not the way of Justice Rangers." said Takanuva.

"Ok fine." said Scarlett.

Then they hear a knock on the door. "Room service." said a voice with unconvincing voice.

"We don't need anything!" said Rapunzel.

"I have sandwiches, chocolate and other things." said the voice.

"Thanks." Takanuva winks at the group, but Elsa was confused until Crystal whispers it to her and now she understands.

Takanuva opens door and aims his skyblaster at Dinobot II, Dark Elsa and Metus. "Whoa, you weren't kidding." said Crystal.

"Metus? How did you returned back to normal?" Takanuva asked.

"That's for me to know." said Metus.

"Let's take these three back to Cinnibar and make them sing like birds." said Scarlett.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anna is walking through the woods wondering where to live, until she sees a hot springs. "Beats a volcano." said Anna. She walks towards the hot springs and settled in her new home.<p>

In the palace of Cinnibar Dinobot II, Dark Elsa, and Metus are in separate cells while Elsa, Cyrus, Scarlett and Takanuva are observing the prisoners. "So what's Hans up too?" Scarlett asked.

"Let's ask them." Takanuva suggested then he and Scarlett walked to the cells.

"Let me guess we find Anna?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, and we need to hurry before Hans does." said Elsa.

"Let's do this. Not just for Anna, for Arendelle." said Cyrus.

"That's the spirit Cyrus." said Elsa.

(**Me and Cheetor are in a rocket)**

**Me: Alright, let's do this!**

**Cheetor: Blast off!**

**(The rocket blasts off and flies towards the watchtower)**

**Cheetor: There it is. **

**(Enemy drones come out of the watchtower)**

**Cheetor: Jumping Gyros!**

**Me: That's not good. (We shoot the drones down)**

**(Then a missile hits the rocket, but me and Cheetor get out in time. I put armor on)**

**Cheetor: Um Smoke.**

**Ralph: (punches the missile) Hey Smoke. How come you didn't invited us?**

**Cheetor: Sorry, Ralph.**

**Ralph: Well we could of been here sooner if the waiter brought the check faster.**

**Elsa: Yeah.**

**Me: Ralph take Cheetor on the ship.**

**Ralph: Sure thing.**

**Me: (flies towards Sonic and Erik) What's going on?**

**Erik: Ronan, Gothal, Hans, Turbo, Yokai, and Fire Lord happened.**

**Sonic: Let's kick their butts.**

**Me: Good idea. I like to thank Jake for the part where Elsa, Cyrus, Crystal, Rapunzel and Scarlett talk. Please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: (playing Brütal legend) hey guys, I'm busy for awhile. (Gets up and sees a bunch of Christmas decorations) what the heck? (Walks until I see Mordecai, Rigby, Vivian, Cheetor and Muscle Man arguing)**

**Cheetor: There's no way you're placing your my mom joke ornament on the tree!**

**Muscle Man: Says who bro?! Who puts popcorn on a tree?**

**Me: Hey guys. **

**Sofia: Smoke you weren't suppose to see it.**

**Me: You're setting up for Christmas.**

**Cheetor: We know, man.**

**Me: I'll help out, I already finished up the new chapter of flame princes.**

Dark Elsa, Dinobot II and Metus are in a cell chained up and Dark Elsa has a collar that prevents her from using her powers. "Well if ain't the three stooges." said Scarlett as she and Takanuva enter the cell.

"We're nothing like those three." said Dinobot II.

"I want answers." said Scarlett.

"And I want a lawyer." said Metus.

"Hey you wanna see a magic trick." said Takanuva putting a pencil on the table.

"What the?!" Metus gets cut off when Takanuva slams his head down on the pencil and it disappears.

"You got that from the Dark Knight." said Dinobot II.

"I want answers! What does Hans want with Anna!?" Scarlett asked enraged.

"We'll never tell you!" said Dark Elsa.

* * *

><p>In another room Cyrus and Elsa are monitoring the interrogation. "Alright we should get focused on finding Anna." said Elsa.<p>

"But how are we gonna tell Kristoff that Anna is missing?" Cyrus asked.

"Oh no Kristoff!" Elsa panicked as ice formed around her. "He doesn't know about Hans taking over Arendelle."

"Oh I know." said Kristoff walking in the room along with Duncan and Wing Saber by his side.

"Kristoff!" Elsa cheered and gave Krisoff a hug.

"Wing Saber told me everything, even the scroll." said Kristoff.

"Yeah, and I think Anna is part of the prophecy?" Cyrus asked.

"Not really." said Krisoff.

"What do you mean?" Elsa and Cyrus asked.

"Grand Pabbie told me that the Shadow Lord needs Anna's blood for him to regain his power." said Kristoff.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it's true." said Kristoff.

Then Gwen (TD) Takanuva and Scarlett walked in the room. "I though criminal X was a jerk." said Scarlett.

"Kristoff!" said Takanuva.

"I know what Hans want with Anna?!" Kristoff and Takanuva both said. "They want her blood!"

"How did you know that?" Takanuva asked.

"Grand Pabbie told me about this after I left the valley of the living rock." said Kristoff.

"Really? I got it out of Evil Elsa, Metus and Dinobot II." said Takanuva.

"That and he told me to find this stone disc. But no luck." said Kristoff.

"I know what you're talking about." said Echo closing a book.

"Tell you the truth I'm still getting use to you being on our side." said Wing Saber.

"Thanks. Anyway back when I was back on Maleficent's side I noticed Mal carrying a stone disc in the castle and placing it in a security system." said Echo.

"I just hope her ghost isn't haunting the forbidden mountains." said Cyrus.

"About that. It was gone before the final battle." said Echo.

"Actually, I took it." said Duncan. "I sneeked into Maleficent's base stole the stone disc and beated up Hans."

"Really Duncan?" Gwen (TD) asked with her arms crossed.

"For starters if I brought it back here Maleficent's forces would attack, so I hid it in the mountains of Friezenberg." said Duncan.

"So you hid something that can help us?" Scarlett asked.

"He did so Maleficent's forces wouldn't attack us." said Takanuva.

"Whatever you say." Scarlett rolls her eyes.

"Hey it's true." said Takanuva.

"Duncan! I'm gonna!" Before Rapunzel's hair and eyes gold bright.

* * *

><p>She sees the hot springs and Anna relaxing in the hot springs in a red swimsuit. Then Shadow Takanuva taking out his lance and walking towards a scared Anna, Anna scares in fear while Rapuznel watches the vision. "No!"<p>

* * *

><p>Takanuva holds Rapunzel by the shoulders. "What happened?" Takanuva asked.<p>

"I found Anna!" said Anna.

"Where is she?" Elsa asked in joy.

"The hot springs!" Rapunzel replied.

"That's outside of Arendelle!" Elsa cheered.

"But why are upset?" Cyrus asked.

"Because Shadow Takanuva is after her!" said Rapunzel.

"What?!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Takanuva replied. "Scarlett take Wing Saber, Duncan and Kristoff to the location of the stone disc. Oh and no kicking Duncan in the nuts!"

Scarlett had a huge iron boot in her right foot. "Aw you're no fun!" said Scarlett she snapped her fingers and the iron boot disappear.

"Elsa, Cyrus, Rapunzel, you're with me. We'll rescue Anna!" said Takanuva.

"Ready! Break!" They all shouted and ran off. Takanuva got onto Ussanui 2.0. A vehicle made out of the remains of Rahkshi and Bohrak-Kal parts he made himself and added a few upgrades. They flew off to complete their missions.

**Me: Anyway that is it.**

**Sofia: Maybe you can come over for Wassailia.**

**Cheetor: Wassailia?**

**Sofia: It's Enchancia's version of Christmas.**

**Me: Yeah I got Christmas dinner with my family tomorrow. **

**Mordecai: That's cool.**

**Me: Plus I got a crossover with frozen I'm gonna work on while I'm on break from this site. **

**Rigby: What's the crossover? **

**Me: Transformers Prime and Frozen.**

**Sofia: I can see Optimus Prime and Elsa have a father-daughter relationship.**

**Cheetor: Just no robot/human pairings. **

**Me: I make no promises. But I'm against that!**

**Cheetor: Good!**

**Me: I also have a sequel idea for don't swipe from Muscle Man.**

**Muscle Man: Alright! I'm gonna release the hounds on him. (We all look at Muscle Man) No really I would get some dogs and release them.**

**Vivian: Oh ok.**

**Me: in the meantime, please review and stay frosty. But happy holidays!**

**Grimlock: (pulls two bathtubs full of Egg nog) I got the Egg nog!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(I return from my mission)**

**Me: my head is spinning and pounding. (Opens the cupboard and Briar Beauty falls out) hey I thought I told you to stop sneaking around here!**

**Briar: Come one dude you need me!**

**Me: Make like a tree and leave. (Sees Briar leave) I am getting sick and tired of this crap. (Notices the readers) Oh hey guys, it's a long story, I'll get down to the chapter.**

Anna was in a hot spring in a red swimwear, enjoying the hot water. But she was being by Shadow Takanuva watching her behind a rock. "Ok, all I need to do is bring her in to Hans and my master will be at full power." said Shadow Takanuva.

Shadow Takanuva walks towards Anna taking out out his lance. When Anna hears footsteps she turns around and sees Shadow Takanuva she screams and gets out of the hot spring. "Shadow Takanuva?!" Anna exclaimed.

"That's right, I need you." said Shadow Takanuva.

"What do you need with me?" Anna asked.

"Your blood. King Hans wants your blood for reasons unknown." said Shadow Takanuva.

"Sorry that's not gonna happen." said Anna throws a fireball at Shadow Takanuva's face, but no damage.

"You think that would stop me!?" Shadow Takanuva exclaimed.

Then Takanuva shows up on the Ussanui 2.0, takes out his lance and whacks Shadow Takanuva on the head. "But that will." said Takanuva and continues to fight his evil counterpart.

"How did he know I was here?" Anna asked.

"Oh cousin had a vision of this happening." Anna turns around and sees Elsa. "I don't want to hurt you. So you better run!" said Anna.

Then Cyrus and Rapunzel are now fighting along side Takanuva and the battle of Shadow Takanuva. "Look Anna I know that you burnt my arm because I stuck you in the head with my powers, that's maybe your way of saying we're even." said Elsa.

"That's nothing! You almost killed me twice!" Anna exclaimed. "But in that case grab that rock so we can be even."

"Anna!" Elsa shouted. "No, we can start our friendship again."

"Ok, let's do it." said Anna.

"Ahhhh! Oh come on! How can you hold water and boil it!?" Shadow Takanuva shouted then gets hit in the nuts by a frying pan. "Damn that hurts!"

"But why would you choose to a hot springs as a home?" Elsa asked.

"It was either this or a volcano." said Anna.

"Well I'll give you that." said Elsa.

Then Shadow Takanuva is slided across the ground. Anna grabs Shadow Takanuva and ignites her fist. "Why are you after me?!" Anna asked violently.

"So far King Hans wants your blood for my master. But you'll never stop him or the rise of darkness!" Shadow Takanuva replied and teleported away.

Back in the palace of Cinnibar Anna was brought up to speed on what happened. "So Duncan hid a stone disc in the mountains of Friezenberg to protect us? Hans became king and made us monsters?" Anna asked.

"Yes and he kept it from us for sometime and Takanuva forbids me from kicking Duncan in the nuts with a iron boot." said Scarlett.

"He did that to protect us." said Gwen (TD).

"Still!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that Anna is safe and we prevented the shadow lord from getting stronger." said Takanuva.

"Who is the shadow lord anyway?" Crystal asked.

"I have no idea?" said Rapunzel.

"I did my research down at the forgotten sector of the multiverse, all I found was that he was more powerful then Teridax and the brotherhood of Makuta." said Takanuva.

"So what happened to him?" Kristoff asked.

"Doesn't say. But I'm still looking for the answer in my spare time." said Takanuva.

"I'm amazed that you have spare time as acting leader of the Justice Rangers." said Scarlett.

"What? Do you think I'm always busy?" Takanuva asked.

"Well kinda." said Korra.

"Yeah." said Echo.

"Ok but how do we stop Hans?" Anna asked. "The people of Arendelle see him as a good man."

"Bayonetta was spying on the people and found out that someone has a potion that makes that see Hans as a hero instead of that jerk." said Scarlett. "This is the work of the Coahman."

"That guy who turns boys into donkeys? That guy is a jackass!" said Wing Saber and no one laughed. "You get it? Because Jackass is another name for donkey. Screw you guys that's funny!" Wing Saber crossed his arms.

"Then let's get him." said Takanuva.

Meanwhile on a dark road in the middle of nowhere the Coachman is driving a coach full of boys to pleasure island, then along the way Blizzard is sleeping on the road the coachman comes to a halt and glares at the sleeping dragon. "Hey you overgrown gecko get off the road!" He shouted.

"For starters he's now a gecko, he's a dragon." said Cyrus and freezes the wheels. "Hey boys don't go with him! He turns you into donkeys and sells you for slavery."

"That's just a lie boys. He's just one of those boys who acts like a grown up!" said Coachman and the boys boo at Cyrus.

"Actually Cyrus is telling the truth." said Elsa.

"He's right, here's proof!" Scarlett replied and showed footage of the Coachman doing his inspection to see if they're were human or donkey. The boys gasped and exit the coach thanks to Wing Saber.

"You ruined my plans you whore!" said Coachman and takes out a throwing, then a beam of light is shot to the ground.

"I suggest you show some respect for the lady." said Takanuva.

"Coachman you are under arrest for kidnapping and trafficking!" said Scarlett and handcuffed Coachman.

Back in the palace of Cinnibar Coachman is sitting in his cell with handcuffs still on while Scarlett is sitting across a table. "So how did you manage to work for a coward like Hans?" Scarlett asked.

"He offered me power in exchange for turning the people of Arendelle against the Queen and her royal runts she calls siblings!" said Coachman.

"You won't give me the answer, I'll let my friend get it out of you." said Scarlett and walked away to the door.

"The good cop, bad cop trick? Yeah right!" Coachman smirked with no worries and then he didn't see anyone coming in. Then Takanuva was shown behind him, grabs his head and banged it on the table hard. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Takanuva grabs Coachman by the shirt and puts him to the wall. "Do you how many families you hurt because of your actions!?" Takanuva asked enraged.

"I don't know? About 50?" Coachman guessed.

Takanuva punches Coachman in the face. "You made think their sons, nephews and grandsons ran away or died because of your actions! You took their humanity away and sold them to the highest bidder. Yet you don't have any sense of honour!" Takanuva growled.

"You make me laugh!" said Coachman and chuckled.

Takanuva throws Coachman to the ground and places his foot on his throat. "Do you think this is funny?!" Takanuva exclaimed. "You turned little boys into mindless animals and for what teaching them a lesson? That's the parents and guardians' job!"

"They're a joke, those kids must pay the price." said Coachman.

"Pay the price?! You made the families of those kids sad, you should be a shame of yourself!" said Takanuva and grabs a bottle of holy water and pours it on the Coach,an burning him.

"My face!" Coachman screamed in pain.

"What's the counter spell?!" Takanuva shouted.

"I rather be burned, then tell you." said Coachman.

Then the Toa of light got a idea he placed the Coachman back in his seat and put a bullet in holy water and then into a revolver. "Here's a game I like to call Russian roulette, either you tell what's the counter spell is or you get a holy bullet in the head." said Takanuva. "What's the counter spell?"

"Um it's um I don't know." said Coachman.

Takanuva pulled the trigger but the first chamber is empty. "You only got five chambers left." said Takanuva.

Meanwhile Anna, Cyrus, Crystal are watching Takanuva getting some Intel out of Coachman until they see his new plan. "I could of expect this from Muscle Man and Vortex but not Takanuva." said Crystal.

"I agree." said Anna.

Back in the cell Scarlett enters the cell. "Takanuva this is insane!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Thank you!" said Coachman.

"Shut up!" Takanuva and Scarlett exclaimed.

"You wanna talk insane? He turned boys into donkeys so he can make money!" said Takanuva.

"But I was right about him being a demon." said Scarlett.

"Actually I'm half demon. My father was a demon." Coachman corrected.

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" Takanuva asked.

"Still, this is insane." said Scarlett.

"I know but he left me no choice." said Takanuva and aims the gun at Coachman.

"Alright I'll talk! All you need to do sprinkle this reverse dust all over the kingdom and everything will be back to normal, the list is in my pockets." said Coachman and smirks. Takanuva and Scarlett grab Coachman by the ankles and shake him to get the list. "I hate you two!"

"We hate you, jackass!" said Takanuva.

Scarlett grabs a piece of paper and looks at it. "I got it!" said Scarlett. The two leaders exit the cell and then a priest arrived and blessed the cell and placed a crucifix in the cell. "Just to make sure he doesn't escape."

"Good thinking." said Takanuva.

**Me: Man that was intense and dark.**

**Takanuva: Tell me about it.**

**Me: Tell you the truth I always wanted to beat that villain up.**

**Takanuva: Yeah I can't believe he gets away with. But my fanfic Batman comes into his world and beats him up. He says something like Coachman I'm putting you out of business with the hammers of Justice or something. I'm working on it.**

**Me: That sounds like Batman the brave and the bold.**

**Takanuva: Yeah I know, Doctor Fate and Shazam will team up with him.**

**Me: Nice. I wish you good luck on that.**

**Takanuva: Thanks.**

**Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Me and the rest of the team enter the museum and see the Queens of Darkness and a teenage girl tied up.) **

**Me: Just as I thought.**

**Rigby: Who's the girl?**

**Ronan: That's Joy. She's a medium like her mother.**

**(Then a ghost of a 12 year old girl black hair two braids, wearing a dress from the 1800s Salem)**

**Delsin: What about the little girl?**

**Ronan: Abligail Williams, she was accused of being a witch during the Salem witch trials.**

**(Notices that Scorpion is gone and sees him at the Queens of Darkness)**

**Scorpion: Let go of the girl!**

**Ursula: Scorpion, I should of known you would show. **

**(The rest of the team comes out of hiding)**

**Abligail: Ronan, what brings you here?**

**Ronan: Stopping your plans.**

**Me: That's right.**

**Ursula: you'll never stop us from getting our demons!**

**Me: Guess again!**

**(While we fight these guys enjoy the new chapter of flame princess)**

Bayonetta is in the lab working on the counter spell, meanwhile Wing Saber is watching friends on his tablet. "Do you still need my help?" Wing Saber asked.

"No! Just keep watching friends." said Bayonetta.

"Seriously?! I can help you know." said Wing Saber.

"Just stay put and let me work." said Bayonetta and then she hears grumbling. "I'll be right back. Don't touch anything!" Bayonetta letter the lab to the washrooms.

"I'm gonna touch everything." said Wing Saber, he walks up to the potion and puts in a yellow potion and a blue potion with a drop of it. "Let's get this potion finished."

"Wing Saber!" Bayonetta shouted and tackled Wing Saber but the drop hits the potion and it started to bubble. Wing Saber and Bayonetta held each other in fear and the bubbling stopped.

"We're alive!" said Wing Saber.

Bayonetta looked at the potion and she couldn't believe it. "Holy crap, Wing Saber made the counter potion. What did you put in there?" Bayonetta asked.

"I put in that yellow potion and a drop of that blue potion." said Wing Saber.

"The Hocus Crocus!" said Bayonetta and looked at the ground and sees it on the floor.

"That's all you." said Wing Saber.

Korra and Scarlett were in the training room conditioning Anna to control her fire powers.

"Fire power comes from the breath. Not from the muscle." Korra explained as she stuck out her hand before her. "Let the air circulate through your being. Let it build up your power until it becomes" a spark lit in her palm and a ball of flame formed as a result. "fire."

Anna complied as she took in a deep inhale and sighed as she suck out her hand and created a fireball of equal size. She then looked and smiled when she found that the fire did basically nothing to her. Scarlett tested this theory by firing a jet of flame at the young princess, only for it to do absolutely nothing.

"Powers over fire means immunity to fire." Scarlett said.

"When I see Hans again, I will roast him alive." Anna said with a smirk on her face.

"Good one." said Cyrus. "So when can we go back."

"As soon as your cousin cools down Takanuva." said Scarlett.

"Who knew the toa of light would have a dark side." said Korra.

"But first we need to get to the lab." said Scarlett.

When Takanuva, Rapunzel, and Crystal enter the lab they see Scarlett, Elsa, Anna, Cyrus and Korra are there. "Ok why did you call us?" Takanuva asked.

"Are you cool?" Korra smirked.

"Yes I am." said Takanuva with a hint of sarcasm. "So go on Scarlett."

"This Shadow Lord does not know what he's getting into." Scarlett said as she went to her computer, typed in a few keys and pulled up pictures of Snow White, Ella, Mulan, Pocahontas, Ariel, Tiana, Merida, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Anna, and finally Elsa on the big projector.

"Why are your 13 royal council members there?" Takanuva asked.

"With Anna's fire powers, each of these princesses has control over a different type of magic. Snow White has the power to communicate with and get animals to fight with her, while she can also defend herself with her archery skills. Ella has complete control over plant life. Mulan-earth. Pocahontas-weather. Tiana-shapeshifting. Merida-telekinesis. Ariel-water. Aurora-light. Belle-air. Jasmine-telepathy and psychic abilities. Rapunzel-healing and the abilities to shapeshift her hair to deal damage to enemies. Elsa-ice. And finally, Anna with fire." Scarlett said.

"How did they get these powers?" Cyrus asked.

"Like with Anna, they started to develop their magic when the signs of the Shadow Lord's return came to fruition. With the exception of Elsa and partially Rapunzel, they were completely helpless princesses until the Ultima Gems. When those gems appeared, each of them started to develop magic abilities." Scarlett said. "The thing I took notice of is that each of them had a different type of it. No two of them had the same abilities." said Scarlett.

"But they had their powers before the gems crashed landed in the arcade." said Anna.

"True, it all started when Klorgbane came back." said Scarlett.

"Yeah, I was there along with Scorpion, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle ." said Cyrus.

"The ultima gems was a pain along with prisoner X." said Elsa.

"Don't remind me." said Scarlett pinching the bridge of her nose.

Then Bayonetta and Wing Saber enter the lab. "Good news Wing Saber made the counter potion." said Bayonetta.

"Nice!" said Takanuva and high five Wing Saber.

"Yeah, he added the sunflowers of the melodious meadow and the Hocus Crocus." said Bayonetta.

"Which she spilled it on the floor." said Wing Saber.

"In my defense I thought he was pulling a Mikey." said Bayonetta.

"I understand, we'll hold off Hans while you and Wing Saber get the Hocus Crocus from the mountain." said Scarlett.

"Understood, Wing Saber let's ride." said Bayonetta. Wing Saber transforms to jet mode and he and Bayonetta flew off.

In the meeting room Scarlett has brough the rest of the royal council, Takanuva has brought in Cole McGrath, Scorpion, Deslin Rowe, Grimlock, Sofia, Vivian, Fetch, Engene, Agent 47, Kratos, Eddie Riggs, Mordecai, Rigby and the Ninja. "Tonight we take back Arendelle!" Scarlett shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Or die trying!" Scarlett said and everyone looked at each other in concerned looks.

"Thanks for the speech." said Jay.

"Then let's get going." said Scarlett.

**(Me and the team finished off the villains)**

**Me: It's over. But the Queens of Darkness have escaped.**

**Delsin: Well what about that little girl?**

**Me: She's back in hell where she belongs.**

**Mordecai: Well we made some new friends and members, but still awesome!**

**Scorpion: They're place is here, but they are the first Justice Rangers outside the base. **

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Me: Good idea Groot, let's go.**

**(We return to the base to see it's badly damaged)**

**Me: Holy crap on a cracker!**

**Hiro: The lab!**

**Mordecai and Rigby: The game room!**

**Me: (runs towards the weapons vault and sees that they're all gone and I check the computer and the files are picked cleaned) I've been robbed. I'll try and find the crook, I like to say thanks to Jake for the meeting and training. Please review and stay frosty.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Me standing along with Grimlock, Delsin, Anna, Elsa, Hulk, Sofia, Muscle Man, Bulkhead, and Lloyd see Thor coming in the studio) **

**Thor: Why was I summoned?**

**Me: We have reason that your brother Loki was here and attacked my base.**

**Thor: My brother is locked up in Asgard. **

**Batman: (showing up) Are you sure? Your brother is like the Joker only sane.**

**Thor: You do have a point Loki is a trickster.**

**Lloyd: Then let's go find him.**

**Thor: I agree. Heimdall portal! **

**(A portal opens up)**

**Me: You couldn't wait outside!.**

**Thor: No time, to Asgard! **

**(We all get in the portal to Asgard)**

Wing Saber and Bayonetta have arrived at the mountain and Wong Saber transformed back to robot mode and sees a forest made of crystal. "Alright let's be very quiet this place is highly senstive to loud sounds." said Bayonetta.

"Alright let's do this." said Wing Saber. They step with caution while walking through the crystal forest.

"Easy, easy." said Bayonetta.

"Baby steps, Wing Saber. Baby steps." said Wing Saber. Avoiding the crystal trees so his wings wouldn't hit the trees. But it hit one crystal leaf and whole forest is starting to break. Bayonetta and Wing Saber make a run for it as the crystal forest breaks apart, when they made it to the other side.

"We're still alive." said Bayonetta.

"Let's get going." said Wing Saber. They get up and continued walking down the path.

Meanwhile in Arendelle Hans was putting on the dark armour after hearing from Shadow Takanuva about Anna, Elsa and her friends taking back Arendelle. "So they have returned?" Shadow Takanuva asked.

"Yes but they are not alone." said Hans.

"I saw them when I was trying to kill Anna." said Shadow Takanuva.

"I'm going to deal with them myself." said Hans.

"Very well then. Good luck!" said Shadow Takanuva disappeared in the shadows.

Meanwhile outside of Arendelle the citizens are in the church while the team arrives. "So I'm guessing everyone is in the church?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, it's our safe place when we're under attack." said Elsa.

"Speaking of under attack." said Korra pointing out the dark demons, dark knights and dark golems.

"Let's do this." said Scarlett.

Delsin shoots smoke shots at the demons and dark knights, Grimlock takes out his sword and slices the golems. "Stupid monsters!" said Grimlock.

"Ninja go!" The Ninja shouted and the 5 formed 5 tornados and take out the monsters.

Elsa uses her icy magic to freeze the dark knights, then Merida uses her telekinesis to throw some wagons and tools to shatter the dark knights. Eddie charges towards a golem and uses his axe and slice the golem's nuts off. Then Grimlock grabs the golem and rips it in half. Crystal uses her telekinesis to lift up the dead golem and throw them at the demons.

Cyrus smashes the demons with two rocks that he raised. "Nice one kid." said Korra.

"Cut it out!" said Cyrus.

Kratos uses the blades of exile to grappe on a golem's head and rips it right off. Scorpion knocks out a demon with one punch. Mordecai and Rigby are fighting off the demons and dark knights with their weapons to slice and dice. Then Anna throws a mega fire ball at the last golem and kills it.

"That's the last of them." said Scarlett.

"I hope Wing Saber and Bayonetta get here soon." said Ariel.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up you slutty fish." said Hans walking towards the group with dark armor on.

"You! You were the armoured person who attacked me and my sister." said Elsa.

"If I were you I get checked into the hospital now." said Grimlock.

"Not to mention calling Ariel that shows that you don't have class." said Cyrus.

"Coming from a non royal brat." said Hans. Cyrus charges at Hans with flaming fists, but Hans punches Cyrus in the face and throws him at a wagon. "Stubborn as always."

Merida shoots a arrow at Hans, but Hans catches the arrow without even looking. "What the?" Merida asked.

"You're no Katniss but you have to do better than that." said Hans.

Cole charged up his AMP and run towards to Hans and with luck he hits Hans and lands a series of combos on the evil Prince. "This is for trying to kill my girlfriend!" Cole shouted.

Then Hans blocks the attack and summons a dark sword and hits Cole with it. "Is that all you got?" Hans asked.

Anna ignites her fists and throws fireballs at Hans, and he gets hit by the fireballs. "You mess with my home, you mess with me." said Anna.

"I should of killed you when I had the chance." said Hans. Hans slashes a dark energy at Anna, but Anna puts up a fire shield and blocks the attack.

"My turn!" Anna glared and summoned 12 fireballs and shoot them at Hans. Hans gets hit in the head, gut and the nuts.

"Wow." said Tiana.

"That's my sister." said Elsa.

"Let's finish this together sister." said Anna.

Elsa smiled and joined Anna in the final moment of battle. Anna and Elsa both used fire and ice to create a tornado and they shot chunks of ice and fireballs at Hans. Then they both charged and punched Hans in the face. When the tornado clears up they see Hans with out his armor down on the ground. Scarlett points a sword at Hans' throat.

"It's over pretty boy." said Scarlett.

"The battle yes, but not the war. You see I'm still king of Arendelle." said Hans. Then the people of Arendelle exit the church and sees Hans and the others. "Do not worry I have it under control."

The citizens of Arendelle boo at Hans and throws vegetables at him. "What just happened?" Snow White asked.

"We happened." said Wing Saber as he and Bayonetta entered the scene. "The counter spell was finished and I gave them the vegetables along with the rotten ones."

"Wing Saber thought the answer to the riddle was wisdom, but it was friendship." said Bayonetta.

"Hey wisdom is more valuable than gold." said Wing Saber.

"At least Hans got what he deserved." said Vivian.

"I agree with you on that my dear." said Scarlett. "Great job Anna."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have done it with my sister." said Anna. Elsa smiled and hugged Anna.

Kristoff, Cyrus, Olaf, Sven, Anna and Elsa are back in the castle after the battle against Hans and he was sent back to the Southern Isles for punishment. "Well I guess everything is back to normal." said Anna.

"Well almost normal." said Elsa.

"Hey Anna I can talk to you in the other room?" Kristoff asked. Anna nodded and they walked into another room.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Anna asked.

Kristoff got down on one knee and Anna covered her mouth and a tear rolled down her face. "Anna, I first met you, you were stubborn, head strong and hard to live with, but you're so beautiful and perfect. Anna will you marry me?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Anna cheered, then she stopped and looked at Kristoff seriously. "I have to ask Elsa to bless the wedding."

"Yes you can marry my sister." said Elsa.

"Thanks Elsa!" said Anna.

Olaf gasped with joy. "Anna's getting married!"

"That's great Anna congrats." said Cyrus.

Anna and Kristoff kissed for 5 seconds and smiled. Anna was happy that she has powers like her sister and she's getting married. "Let guess Sven's gonna be the best man?" Anna asked. "I'm ok with it."

**(We arrived in Asgard and noticed that everything is frozen)**

**Bulkhead: Is it winter or did Elsa freeze Asgard?**

**Thor: This is the work of the frost Giants.**

**Me: Let's stop the frost Giants before they kill Odin.**

**Thor: I agree!**

**Batman: (sprays explosive gel on the wall of ice and it blows up some of it)**

**Thor: (throws his hammer at the ice and shatters it) We must hurry!**

**(We all run towards the city)**

**Me: Well that's all for Flame princess! Thank you all for following and favouriting the story. Please review and stay warm! What it's cold here!**


End file.
